Timber
T I M B E R We’re yellin’ timber! Timber Artist type here Background Information Creator Orchid �� Main Attribute excitement Elemental Attribute light Theme Animal cougar Theme Color peach Theme Song Timber ~ by Kesha ft. Pitbull MBTI Personality type here Character Information Age 15 Gender female Orientation type here Occupation author Tribe unidentified Goal type here Residence type here Relatives type here Allies type here Enemies type here Likes type here Dislikes type here Powers and abilities type here Weapons type here Ships type here Quote type here Appearance Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Personality Timber is a dreamy dragon who is passionate by poetry, music, and acting. She loves to write poems and stories and to compose music, usually mixing both to get the most unusual and fenomenal resuts. She is a bubbly dragon, but is not so cherry as she may seem at first glance. At many times she feels vulnerable and alone, and sometimes afraid of what other's opinions of her artistic works and such will be, and only showing showing what she truly feels to selected few. She tends to say that her best work is terrible, even when she worked really hard on it. She gets irritated quite easily due to her past and current experiences. Relationships 'Name: '''Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. '''Name: ' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Trivia Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Gallery Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Category:Orchid’s trashy code